1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sampling devices and methods of retrieving a sample. The device and method disclosed herein may be used to obtain a sample of bone from a patient.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Existing methods of percutaneous bone biopsy involve placement of a needle into the bone using a fluoroscope or cat-scan to guide a physician to properly position the needle. The needle is then moved axially within the bone, slightly changing the angle of the needle with each advancement to provide samples of the bone to the interior channel of the needle. The interior channel of the needle is aspirated to remove body fluids. Normally, the needle must be rocked back and forth to fracture the bone in order to provide the sample. Once the bone sample is obtained, the needle is removed and the bone sample is evaluated.
Frequently, the bone sample is left behind when the needle is withdrawn and no bone is obtained. If an inadequate sample is obtained, or if multiple samples are required, the procedure must be repeated, thereby increasing the cost of the procedure, exposing the patient and medical personnel to harmful x-rays, in the case where a fluoroscope is used to properly position the needle, and exposing the patient to additional risk corresponding to complications from the procedure.